Signs
by Orison
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous fic "My Angel". Bosco angst. Warning: Character death.


**Signs**

***

Author: Orison

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me! :)

Author's note: This is a short sequel to the story I posted a few weeks ago: "My Angel". I thought that was a stand-alone, but then someone told me I should write a sequel, and I couldn't get the idea off my mind... ;) So here it is, I know it's a sad one, but not as sad as the first one, I promise! And I'm also sure there's one part in the story that you guys'll LOVE to read! *lol*

HUGE thanks to my friend Amanda for giving me the idea and encouraging me to post this!

Warning: Character death

Feedback: YES, please! This wasn't planned, so I need to know if it's good.

***

Emptiness. Pain. I wake up and this is what I feel. Again. It's been three months now, but nothing has changed. And I still don't know what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. 

Despair. Fear. Those are the feelings that haunt me as soon as I open my eyes. Day after day. I hadn't realized how much she REALLY meant to me until it was too late. 

I mean, I knew we shared a special bond. A relationship most people couldn't understand - the same people that now look at me with apologetic smiles before turning away. But I can't help wondering if I'd somehow taken her for granted. 

Sad thing is, I'm almost sure I did. 

I went to work every day, said goodbye to her every night, never once thinking that one day she might not be by my side. 

And now I wish every day of my sorry life that I could turn back time and show her that I really cared. 

All my life, I've never been able to deal with my emotions. I never really expressed them but one, rage. And I always hid what was going on in my mind. 

But Faith, she always knew. She read me like an open book. I guess that's one of the reasons I trusted her. With my life. I didn't have to pretend, to lie when she was around. And I knew she'd always be there for me, no matter what I said or did. 

I really miss her friendship, but most of all, I still need to feel her by my side. 

I can't get through this on my own. 

*** 

I run a hand through my hair and grab my car keys, heading out the door. I'm going to be late again, and Cruz is going to be mad. But I don't care. Nothing matters now. 

I'm about to close the door when I reach out my hand, searching for something familiar around my neck. The necklace with the angel-shaped pendant that Faith gave me for my birthday. 

My hand lingers on the spot, but I can't find it. 

My heart starts to beat faster, and I feel an uneasiness settle in the pit of my stomach. _I can't lose it. I just can't._

I throw the door open again and stalk towards the bedroom, my eyes frantically scanning the place.

Finally, I spot it on the nightstand, next to her picture, and relief washes over me. 

I sit on the edge of my bed to catch my breath and I put it on. 

If I was a religious man I'd think this is some kind of sign, but that's not my case, and a few minutes later I'm ready to go. 

I give one last glance at her smiling face and leave, somehow happy to feel her beside me again. 

*** 

Work. I remember how much I loved the job, how I wanted to make a difference out there. Everything's changed now. I don't care about it anymore. 

Work was riding in 55-David with Faith, and that's not going to happen again. Plus, I couldn't have another partner. Not after everything I had shared with Faith. 

Hell, it's difficult enough just to walk in the locker room every day. I usually glance over, still hoping to see her changing into her uniform and get ready for the shift, but all I get is a stare back from Steve Johnson, the guy who's inherited her locker. 

So I signed up with Anti-Crime. Permanently. 

I work double shifts, extra hours, holidays. I take everything that keeps me away from my empty apartment. 

That's the place I fear the most. 

I'm alone, and completely vulnerable in there. I know I've been alone most of my life, but she was always a phone call away. 

Now the thought of never hearing her voice again scares the hell out of me, and when I'm alone I usually can't fight the emotions that threaten to overwhelm me. 

I'm not afraid to risk my life anymore. So I defiantly walk and face danger every day, almost longing for Death to come and take me to her. 

But I guess Death has other plans for me. 

*** 

"Bosco? You coming?" Cruz's voice pulls me out of my reverie. 

"What?" I have no idea what the hell she's talking about. 

"You got your coffee now, let's go!" she insists, motioning for the door. 

There's something in her attitude that makes me want to smack her, but I choose to ignore her presence and focus on the words of the song that's softly playing in the background of the diner. 

_I'll be at your side _

_There's no need to worry _

_Together we'll survive_

_Through the haste and hurry _

_I'll be at your side _

_When you feel like you're alone _

_Or you've nowhere to turn _

_I'll be at your side_

We're in Spanish Harlem, and it strikes me because it's not the kind of song you'd expect to hear. But I can't seem to move and continue to listen. 

_If life's standing still _

_And your soul's confused _

_And you cannot find _

_What road to choose _

_If you make mistakes _

_You won't let me down _

_I will still believe _

_I won't turn around_

_God, I don't need this today... _I angrily shake my head and reach for the door. _This is too much. I have to get out of here._

"Nice of you to join us, Boscorelli." Cruz greets me with a sarcastic smile. "Now get your ass in the car. Now!" 

I don't think I'll be able to handle the bitch much longer, but I give in for now, and follow her into the car. 

Something's going on. I can tell by the urgency in her voice, and I clutch my pendant as she slams her foot on the gas and pulls out into the traffic. 

A few minutes later, we're climbing the stairs of an apartment complex, weapon drawn. My fearless attitude got me the leading position, Cruz and a couple other guys right behind me. 

I quicken my pace as my heart starts to beat faster, and suddenly a man appears out of nowhere. 

I didn't see him coming, and I'm caught off guard. He's tall, with a Rangers ball cap on his head and a black tank top, and he's holding up his hand as if to stop me. 

I turn around, but there's no sign of Cruz, and I wonder if this is it, if that's how I'm going to die. But then my attention is drawn to the tattoo on his right arm. An angel. 

I'm afraid, and for a split second I froze. But as I stare into his eyes, the weirdest thing happens. 

He puts his hand on my shoulder and leans closer. 

"Watch out, man." he whispers. "Let her go." 

I can't get my eyes off the tattoo while he walks away and disappears down the hallway. 

What the hell does that mean? _Let her go... _Is my mind playing tricks on me again? 

I think about Faith, confusion written all over my face, and I ask myself how a complete stranger can be aware of my pain. 

The I hear her calling my name. Cruz. 

"Bosco! What are you doing?" 

"I... that man, he... I thought he was going to kill me." 

"What man?" I nod to the hallway, but there's no one there. 

"Don't you fuck with me, Boscorelli. This is too important!" She angrily says as she walks past me and approaches the door of the apartment where the suspect is supposed to live. 

I watch her and try to shake th weird feeling off my head, but the words keep playing in my mind. 

John and Rick rush after her and I'm left behind, alone with my doubts. 

I hear a knock on the door, and then suddenly a gunshot, and I watch in horror as Cruz's body drops to the ground, blood gushing from her head. 

I snap bak to reality and start to run as more gunshots are fired, but when I get there it's already over. 

The suspect is lying on the ground, presumably dead, as the woman I used to admire. 

I slump to the ground and cover my face with my hands. But I don't feel sad, and I realize something extraordinary has just happened. 

*** 

I sit on my couch with a beer in my hand as the events of the day finally take their toll on me. I'm exhausted, but my mind is still running, putting together the pieces of a puzzle, the solution of which sends shivers down my spine. 

The necklace I almost forgot this morning. The song. The tattoo. 

I can't help but smile. The first, real smile in three months. Faith. She was there with me today, warning me of the danger I was about to face. 

She's still by my side. 

The thought warms my heart, and I finally see some light at the end of the tunnel. 

"Thanks, Faith." I whisper as I drift off to sleep, my angel glistening with the light of the moon. 

*** 

The Corrs 

At your side 

When the daylight's gone 

And you're on your own 

And you need a friend 

Just to be around 

I will comfort you 

I will take your hand 

And I'll pull you through 

I will understand 

And you know that… 

I'll be at your side 

There's no need to worry 

Together we'll survive 

Through the haste and hurry 

I'll be at your side 

When you feel like you're alone 

Or you've nowhere to turn 

I'll be at your side 

If life's standing still 

And your soul's confused 

And you cannot find 

What road to choose 

If you make mistakes (make mistakes) 

You won't let me down (let me down) 

I will still believe (still believe) 

I won't turn around 

And you know that… 

I'll be at your side 

There's no need to worry 

Together we'll survive 

Through the haste and hurry 

I'll be at your side 

If you feel like you're alone (feel like you...) 

And you've nowhere to turn 

(Side…) 

I'll be at your side 

(I'll be, I'll be at your side) 

I'll be at your side 

(I'll be, I'll be at your side) 

(I'll be at your side) 

I'll be at your side 

There's no need to worry 

Together we'll survive 

Through the haste and hurry 

I'll be at your side 

If you feel like you're alone (feel like you…) 

You've got someone to go (somewhere to go…) 

'Cos I'm at your side 


End file.
